


Not a Weasley

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s on his sixth year at Hogwarts when he first really notices Ian Gallagher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Mickey Milkovich notices the boy with bright red hair cut in ridiculous bangs and freckles that cover all his face is while he’s waiting to be called for the Sorting Hat. It actually surprises him when he finds out the name is “Gallagher”, not “Weasley”. It does not surprise him when he ends up in Hufflepuff. Typical. Another given is when Mickey’s sister, Mandy, is sorted into Slytherin merely seconds after the Hat is put on her head. Obviously. Their whole family is formed of pureblood Slytherins.

After that, Mickey barely acknowledges the boy, only occasionally noticing the orange hair during breakfast or while walking around school. His older brother, Phillip, is in some of Mickey’s classes and is supposed to be some kind of rebel genius, but to Mickey he just acts like an arrogant jerk. There’s also a Gallagher older sister who apparently is a Prefect for Gryffindor. Whatever. Mickey doesn’t care about those idiots. He’s got his own pack. Three of his older brothers attend the school and, despite being older, follow Mickey around quite easily (they’re also pretty stupid). And of course, there’s Mandy, the jewel of their group, with her innocent pigtails and sweet girl talk that can fool anyone except Mickey, because he knows her all too well.

It’s only on Mickey’s sixth year that he starts paying attention to Ian Gallagher more often, when the Hufflepuff joins the Quidditch team as a Beater. It’s the same position Mickey plays for the Slytherin team, so he takes his time to analyze the other boy’s technique. He’s not half bad. Sure, everyone else in the team sucks, but Gallagher’s actually got some ability with a bat. He flies well enough, strong thighs wrapped around the broom and longs legs angled to make him faster. His uniform clings to his torso as he turns to strike the Bludger and his arms flex when he hits it strongly, sending it flying against the Ravenclaw Seeker. Mickey feels something stir in his body at the sight. Who knew that scrawny boy with a bad haircut could actually be kind of hot?

From then on, Gallagher seems to be almost everywhere. Every time Mickey gets distracted with something, like his dinner or his homework or laughing at the stupid 2nd year boy who fell down the stairs, he’s there, seeming to materialize out of nowhere. And because now he knows what’s there, Mickey can’t help but let his eyes linger a little longer than necessary on his biceps, his chest and other areas of his body. He sometimes thinks about the younger boy even when he’s not present, which is far more alarming. The redhead worms his way into his mind when he’s supposed to be paying attention in class, and Mickey neglects to write a single thing, ruins whatever potion he should be preparing and even forgets to stare menacingly at his classmates. It’s a disaster! He also thinks about Gallagher at night, when he casts a spell to muffle the sounds coming from his bed to anyone outside (the useful spells were the first ones he’d learned) and lets his hands roam lower, touching himself and biting his lip when he comes, a vision of red hair and soft lips on his mind.

It gets to a point when he’s actually considering making a move and risking it. Most people at Hogwarts don’t give a shit who sleeps with whom anyway, and even if they do, they wouldn’t be crazy enough to voluntarily pick a fight with a Milkovich. Mickey is as good with his wand as he is with his fists, and is known for having no mercy for his opponents. Yet, Mickey couldn’t let anyone know, not for fear of what they’d do, but because word could reach his father and then he knows he would be screwed. Terry Milkovich is extremely proud of all his progeny, but Mickey is his favorite by far (well, second favorite, but Mandy doesn’t count, she’s a _girl_ ). He also happens to be a very conservative man. One of Mickey’s older brothers once dated a half-blood girl and Mickey still remembers the screaming threats Terry had thrown at him. It had not been pretty. And Mickey’s pretty sure that if Terry ever finds out the truth about him, he’ll be extremely disappointed. And that could result in quite a few hexes thrown his way, and maybe a few punches as well. No boy has ever been worth it, and Ian Gallagher is no exception. He’s just a cute face (in a cute body). All Mickey needs is some time away to gain a little perspective. And if he happens to fuck a few boys in the city who have no idea who he or his father are, even better. So when summer holidays arrive, it couldn’t have been timelier.


	2. Chapter 2

September finds Mickey in high spirits. He likes Hogwarts, misses it when he’s not there, and can’t wait to go back. He’s not a fan of most classes, but Potions is quite fun, and Charms is not bad either – he likes the knowledge they give him, and knowledge is power, in Hogwarts probably more than anywhere else. He also likes playing Quidditch, and can’t wait to be back to the pitch. It’s his last year in Hogwarts, and he intends to make the best of it!

He hasn’t really thought about Ian Gallagher during the summer, except for the first days. After that, Mickey had fooled around with some boys and properly forgotten about the Hufflepuff. As far as he’s concerned, Gallagher is just another regular student.

That is, until he stops in the door of his compartment in the Hogwarts Express. In the few months Mickey hasn’t seen him, Gallagher’s grown even taller and stronger. His bright orange hair is cut shorter, no bangs anymore, and his freckles have diminished. He’s wearing a short-sleeved white t-shirt and simple blue jeans that hang a little low on his lips and make Mickey salivate with pure want. He quickly puts the Quidditch magazine he’d been flipping over his lap to hide his growing boner while Gallagher stands there awkwardly, hand pulling his truck, transferring his weight from one leg to the other.

“Hey”, the redhead says, clearing his throat. “Is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is sort of taken. And I don’t really want to be by myself.” He smiles shyly and Mickey feels himself almost smiling back before he realizes it was directed at his sister and not him.

“Sure”, Mandy replies nonchalantly, taking her feet of the seat and making room for Gallagher, who enters and sits. “What about your brother?”

“He’s a Prefect this year. He’s hanging out with his own gang.”

“Awn, and he’s left you all by yourself?” She runs her fingers through his face and he laughs, blushing.

“It’s alright. I kind of prefer it, actually. This way I get to know other people.” He smiles back at her and Mickey doesn’t know what upsets him the most, his sister flirting with Gallagher or Gallagher flirting with his sister. But then he turns that gorgeous smile at him and Mickey forgets where he is for a split second.

“Hello, I’m Ian, nice to meet you.” He extends Mickey his hand.

Mickey puts on the best serious face he can manage under the situation and grips his hand firmly. “Mickey”, he says simply, trying to look tough. But the other boy just smiles wider, so Mickey turns to face the window. He has to spend the rest of the trip listening to the two idiots in front of him blab on and on about pretty much everything, so he lies on the seat and closes his eyes firmly. Better to take a nap.

 

After that, Mandy and Ian become almost inseparable, and every time Mickey looks over his shoulder is to see the redhead approaching them. It sort of ruins their reputation, walking with a Hufflepuff, but Mandy just shrugs when he points that out. She’s clearly infatuated.

Eventually, Mickey starts talking to the other boy as well. He can’t just keep listening to them without giving his opinion – somebody has to educate them. And that’s how Gallagher infiltrates their little group turned into pair, and they become a trio.

It’s mid-October when everything changes. They’re sitting outside, enjoying the sunlight on an otherwise chilly day, Mandy and Ian chatting excitedly about their ideas for Halloween costumes, when Mickey decides he’s had enough and says he has some homework to finish, standing up and heading inside without waiting for a response. He’s already inside, having just turned into an empty corridor that leads to the Slytherin common room, when he hears his name being called. He stops and turns to see Ian running up to him. The redhead stops beside him, catching his breath.

“You need anything?”

“I just remembered I have homework as well and thought that maybe we could do it together.”

“Hum… we don’t have the same homework, Ian, we’re in different years.”

“Yeah, I know that, but… I need some help with mine. Do you mind?”

Mickey shrugs, smiling. An opportunity to be alone with the younger boy is golden, but it might be terrible at the same time, for Mickey is still attracted to him and finds it very difficult not to stare sometimes. “Sure, no problem. So you’re done flirting with my sister?”

“What? No, I wasn’t… I mean, I don’t… I didn’t…”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you.”

Ian blushes slightly and Mickey laughs.

“ ‘Sides, I think it’s unnecessary, she’s been into you since you sat with us on the train.”

Ian’s eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously. “I wasn’t flirting. Oh, shit! She thought I was flirting?”

“Hey, don’t go messing with my sister now. The fuck you mean you weren’t flirting? I saw it!”

“I was just being nice! I like her, I really do, but only as a friend.” He blushes a deeper shade of red now. “She’s not really my type.” He looks at the ground and licks his lips and for a moment Mickey wonders… could it be?

“So, what’s your type?”, he asks, deciding to bite.

“Hum… well, I like people who… er… people who have…” He stalls a bit, looking around and avoiding eye contact with Mickey, before finally looking into Mickey’s eyes, giving him a mischievous smile and whispering “dicks”.

Mickey’s mouth falls open and he’s rendered speechless for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I’m a gay Hufflepuff. It’s pathetic.”

“No, it ain’t.” The words leave Mickey’s mouth before he can stop them.

“Being gay or being a Hufflepuff?”

“Gay. Being a Hufflepuff is extremely pathetic!”

Ian snorts and bursts into laughter and Mickey can help but follow suit. They laugh and laugh, so much so that Mickey’s stomach hurts and he can’t breathe, but it’s like he can’t stop, Ian’s laughter making him start again every time he tries. They end up sitting on the cold floor, backs against the stone wall, until finally their laughter dies out and they’re left grinning at each other.

“So, about that homework help…”, Ian starts, but Mickey shakes his head, still smiling.

“Forget that.” He cups Ian’s cheek with his warm hands and leans over to kiss the younger boy.

He gently touches his lips to Ian’s lips, feeling when he smiles into the kiss. Mickey runs his tongue through Ian’s lower lip and Ian parts his lips, giving him entrance. Ian’s hand grips his head and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Their tongues explore each other’s mouths, entwining and parting and making Ian moan and Mickey sigh. Ian nibbles at Mickey’s lip, pulling it slightly with his teeth before letting go and running his tongue over it, then sucking it softly. Mickey deepens their kiss again, eager, his hands now grasping Ian’s waist. They kiss passionately, hands roaming and gripping, hearts beating fast in their chests. They break apart when they hear footsteps echoing in the adjoining corridor. Ian’s face is flushed and Mickey’s pretty sure the other boy, just like him, has a boner under his robes. He stands up quickly from his position of nearly straddling Ian and extends his hand. Ian grabs it and stands up, grinning.

“Maybe we could find an empty classroom where I can help you with your homework?” Mickey asks, casually. Ian bites his lower lip and nods. They don’t get any homework done for the rest of the day.


End file.
